1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to special tray or table assemblies. More specifically, the invention relates to a snack tray that is mounted upon pivoting arms that allow it to be opened up from a storage position, such as under a couch. Usually, when one wants to eat while watching television or to play cards with one person sitting on a sofa, a separate table has to be used and placed in front of the couch or sofa. If a table isn't used it means putting things on the unstable surface of the couch. Either way of doing things means inconvenience, especially when having to fetch a table. It would be a much simpler if the table were right at the disposal of the person already seated on the couch.